


Summer Storm

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I had already thought that you were cute since the first day we met on high school, Kageyama,” Hinata grinned.</p><p>Kageyama pouted, but the colours on his cheeks didn’t lie, “What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

“You know, I had already thought that you were cute since the first day we met on high school, Kageyama,” Hinata grinned.  
  
Kageyama pouted, but the colours on his cheeks didn’t lie, “What?”

Summer heat seeped through the open window of Hinata's bedroom. The owner of the room was sprawled on the floor, in white T-shirt and light blue shorts, smirking up to a long-legged, dark-haired boy by the bed, who had _Volleyball Monthly_ on his hand and a frown on his face.

Hinata was still grinning as he continued, “Well, obviously, I don’t know anything about you, right? I just remembered you very vaguely from that one match. I still think you’re very scary. You’re very strong, but very scary and annoying. You’re also the reason that my whole volleyball career in Karasuno is in jeopardy—“

Kageyama glared at Hinata. His left eyes twitched, but Hinata continued, his smile widened.

“—But then you grabbed my collar and screamed to my face about setter. In fact,” Hinata shuffled on to floor, smiling from ear to ear. “I remember your exact words! ‘A setter is like a team’s leader! In a match, it’s the setter that handles the most balls! Didn’t you know that? Isn’t the leader the coolest?’”

Hinata giggled as he watched colour spread from Kageyama’s cheeks to ears. The black haired boy’s shoulders droop and he looked like puppy being scolded. The momentary glance he gave Hinata, along with small frown, might as well spelled, _Please stop it, Hinata._

But Hinata continued ruthlessly, “To be honest, I was confused most of the time back then. Well, I think you’d be mostly confused if you had your biggest rival suddenly screaming in your face about they think cool.”

Hinata gazed at Kageyama and smiled. And Kageyama had steal glances at him, red in the face but probably wanted to hear how Hinata had thought that he was cute since the second time they met. If there was one thing Hinata knew for sure, it was that Kageyama couldn’t seem to resist looking at him whenever he smiled. If Kageyama were to made list of things he liked, he’d probably list volleyball, curry with soft-boiled egg, and Hinata’s smile.

“But then,” Hinata looked down, shuffled to sitting position, and smiled to his tangled fingers by his lap. “You finally calmed down and talked about seeing live game, the speed of setter’s toss, how difficult setter is, but it’s also a cool and interesting position.”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama again to find Kageyama’s eyes widened and he wasn’t blushing as much as before.

“I was still a little shocked back then,” Hinata chuckled. “But then I think, ‘This guy really likes being setter, huh?’ And a little later, ‘Oh, he just really, _really_ loves volleyball like me.’ Then in a week, we developed quick toss and several months later, here we are.

“Sure, I constantly think that you’re cute—either because I love you or because you’re cute so then I love you—but that was the first time I realised that I could think of you as a cute person, that there’s a side of you I like—a side of you that made me smile.”

Kageyama was just glaring and frowning from the bed, squinting his dark blue eyes to his grinning boyfriend by the floor.

He eventually crawled down and pulled Hinata into a tight hug, despite the summer heat and sweat.

Hinata nuzzled his face to Kageyama's chest like always and Kageyama squeezed his smaller boyfriend as his shoulders drooped once again.

Mumbling with his lips against fabric, Hinata hummed, "I thought you're against hugging in summer heat."

Kageyama murmured in return, his lips moving against Hinata's hair and scalp, "Not when you said that I'm cute."

Hinata nuzzled Kageyama even more. His hands on Kageyama's back were rubbing and patting the taller boy, "Well, to be fair, you _are_ cute. You're very cute, Kageyama."

Kageyama groaned and buried his face on Hinata's shoulder, while Hinata chuckled. Whenever Kageyama felt shy, he'd hide his face somewhere. His favourite place so far was Hinata's shoulder, neck, nape, back, or even stomach, when they were both lying down.

"Y-you know, you might say that I'm c-cute," stuttered the setter, his voice mumbled for his face was pressed against Hinata's shoulder. "B-but I think you're much cuter than me. Much _much_ cuter."

Hinata's laughter broke.

And after sometime, Kageyama's laughter did too.

Merely fifteen minutes later, when Natsu was sent by her mother to tell the two boys by the second floor that lunch was ready, she found Kageyama Tobio lying by the floor, sleeping with his mouth open, with Hinata Shouyou dozed off head upon his left forearm, his right cheek pressed against the dark haired boy's chest. They looked so peaceful that Natsu found it hard to believe that this morning, these two volleyball dorks were arguing so hard about a serve that Natsu almost thought there was local storm and perhaps little earthquake.

Natsu trotted back to kitchen without the two boys she supposed to call.

"Mum, may I borrow your mobile phone?" she tugged her mother's apron.

Her mother raised her eyebrows, her hands still holding the cabbage she was going to slice for lunch, "Yes, you may. Why?"

Natsu smiled, "There's a picture I want to take."

"What sort of picture?" giggled her black haired mother.

Natsu's smile widened, "A picture of calm summer storm."

Then the little orange-haired girl did a little run back towards the stairs to the second floor, her mother's phone on her tiny hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been incredibly busy lately that even today, a Saturday, I went home quite late. I don't feel like I can write any good either lately... (but then again, when I ever feel like I write good stories?)
> 
> Don't you think Kageyama is cute? I think he's cute. In some parts, he's very cute (he's a person with few expression- in gesture and words- but he has so many expressions when he talks about volleyball), but Hinata is also very cute in a lot of parts. I can't decide which one of them is cuter, so then somehow I wrote this...
> 
> (It's not a decent story. It really is just drabble. Forgive me.)
> 
> (Also, I really want the photo that Natsu took.)
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always.
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
